La Blanche
La Blanche was created by Theodore Lupin--who quit his previous career as an auror--in response to the question of division between the muggle world and the magical world. Those, like Theodore, that believed in the possibility of coexisting together joined La Blanche in order to attempt to bring the two worlds together, protecting the muggle community against the hostility growing within the elitists that wanted to remain seperate. The idea for La Blanche was born out of Lupin's suspicion that part of the magical community was attempting to create tension between the muggles and those that might have thought to support the idea of existing together. After the attack against the Ministry by muggles, Lupin understood how dark things could become, but it was the first case of muggles dying from a mysterious disease--later known as the Red Plague--that drove Theodore into action. During Theodore's reign as the head of La Blanche, his opposition against the Rouge was widely known. It was Lupin's belief that public opposition would better his own cause, though he, perhaps, didn't realize the severity of the situation until the idea of muggleborn orphanages was created and put into practice. While Theodore was regretting his idea to be public, his son, Reginald Lupin, was taking matters into his own hands by creating a smaller version of La Blanche within the walls of Hogwarts. Both Theodore and Reginald's versions fizzled out when Theodore Lupin turned up dead outside of his home. The atmosphere of the magical community altered drastically, and even Reginald, young though he was, realized that his father's public approach would not succeed. Though Reginald kept his mouth smartly shut for some time after that, he passed the idea of La Blanche onto his son, Abram. Abram cultivated the idea of reviving La Blanche with his close friend, Kingsley Potter. The idea remained between the family, growing like a tumor, until Kingsley could no longer contain the idea that something had to be done to stop the Rouge. Unfortunately, Kingsley died shortly before his idea could be put into action in a mysterious mugging incident in which he was robbed of nothing but his life in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley. Enraged by his father's murder, which he did not deem a random act of fate, Brigham Potter, who had never been above eavesdropping on his father's private meetings with Reginald, decided to act. Always more for action than thoughtful planning, Brigham brought La Blanche back loudly, leaking evidence about the Rouge's wrongdoings and attempting to convince the magical community that the Red Plague was not just a random illness. Brigham was almost as public as Theodore Lupin, and his great-grandson--the son of Abram Lupin--Adam was very aware of the dangers that Brigham was drawing to himself. Though he attempted to reign him in, Brigham had already done his own share of damage, both good and bad: La Blanche was revived with a notable amount of people willing to follow it, but Brigham had also publicly made himself a blood traitor. Though La Blanche's rebirth was a secret, Brigham's opposition to the Rouge was not. As punishment, Brigham was forcefully bound to the position of bartender at the Three Broomsticks, his use of magic restricted to bar work and other meager tasks--an insulting position for the heir of Harry Potter, one that made him laughable. For a moment, it almost seemed as if La Blanche would disappear again. At twenty-six years of age, Adam Lupin saw what the Rouge had done to his family, to Brigham, and to the world at large. Though he'd thought to keep his head down and out of trouble, the final straw came at the breaking of Brigham's will, and something of Theodore Lupin's passion came to life within him. However, having seen what could happen if things weren't put into motion with the utmost caution, Adam set about finding supporters in private. Blending as seamlessly as he could with those abiding by the rules of the Rouge in public, Adam discovered others like himself in secrecy, establishing the basement of his own ho me as headquarters at first. As certain young people did in the past, Adam created trigger items to signify the time of meetings between members of La Blanche. Each item is unique to its owner (Adam suggesting to all new members to pick their own ordinary item which he enchants during their first meeting). These items were enchanted to reflect the appropriate information about meetings when Adam enchanted his own item (his father's pocket watch) with the information. The items are also enchanted to hum and grow warm when another member of La Blanche is near them. Though Adam is hardly the perfect leader, with still much to learn and plenty of mistakes of his own to be made, he remains the only leader to, thus far, keep La Blanche successfully operating quietly. Currently, Adam owns and runs a community center in Godric's Hollow which is used as the new headquarters for La Blanche under the guise that it's used to hold club and group meetings for different magical affiliations. Category:Organizations